vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are magenta-tinted minions that may be summoned by Soldiers wielding the Battalion's Backup and Medics with the Bonesaw or Vita-Saw. In the case of the former, a Soldier using the Battalion's Backup at 100% rage will summon up to five Vampire Scouts. In the case of the latter, taunting at 100% Ubercharge with the Bonesaw or Vita-Saw will summon one Vampire Heavy. Upon summon, the player(s) controlling the vampire(s) will be given a notification sound. Vampires cannot be summoned unless at least one player has already died. Vampires are also impossible to summon if the boss is Gabe Newell, because Gabe 'bans' everyone he kills. VSH Role Vampires are players who have previously been killed by the Boss. Dead players will be chosen at random when summoned. Regardless of the player's class, they will be Heavies if summoned by a Medic, or Scout if summoned by a Soldier. Vampires are difficult to play as, due to the fact that they lose health constantly. However, they will regain health upon damaging anything, such as the boss themself, any minions they may have, or a teammate with friendly fire on. Unlike more important teammates, such as Engineers, Spies or Medics, vampires are disposable thanks to their short lifespan and the fact that they can just be revived again when they die. Vampires can, however, regain health by eating Sandviches, standing near Dispensers, or being healed by Medics. Vampire Scouts and Vampire Heavies support the team by providing cheap muscle or a distraction to draw the Boss's attention away from an escaping target. Unique Abilities: * Vampires will suffer from a constant health drain. Damaging the Boss restores lost health. * If the Vampire's master were to be the Sab(TF2 Announcer), then any vampires of the Sab must assist in that. Vampires do not lose heath passively when they're assisting the Sab. * Vampires can still body-block the Boss, and can sacrifice themselves to buy an escaping teammate time. * Vampires are a renewable resource, due to the fact that they can be revived if they are killed. * Vampires are unable to capture control points during Sudden Death. * All Vampires transform into Scouts with only the bat when Sudden Death Scout Attack is active. If the vampire were to be a Heavy, they would have the bat equipped in their Scout loadout instead of the customized bat. * Vampire Scouts are very easy to summon, so a skilled Soldier should spam them whenever possible. * Vampires are unable to be passively Ubered or Crited. However, a deployed Uber/Krits can still make them invulnerable/critted. Vampire Heavy Tips and Tricks: * You will not be very useful to your team if you're just standing near a medic or dispenser. Attack! Your high rate of fire and damage output means you can do plenty of damage, so long as you keep hitting the Boss. * When you run out of ammo with your minigun, the Boss will most likely target you. At this point, the best course of action is to attack Hale with your fists or shotgun and deal a little more damage before dying, since escape is all but impossible due to your slow speed. * If a Medic summons you and is attacked by the Boss, give your Medic time to escape. Body-block and fire at the Boss with your minigun. You will probably die, but your Medic will have plenty of time to flee, and you'll almost certainly do a fair bit of damage. * When body-blocking, keep in mind that the Boss will almost certainly have to wait til you run out of ammo, flee, or waste a Rage on you to get you, thanks to your knockback. However, this does not apply if the Boss is Unstoppable or Saxton Hale. * Vampire Heavies are most useful when they can help heal their teammates. Your Sandvich won't really help much even if you're near death, so don't waste it by eating it - give it to an injured teammate. *If you are guarding an Engineer nest and the Boss attacks, try and give the engineer a chance to escape, whether it be by foot or by teleporter. Distract the boss with your minigun or fists. *If your medic or another teammate has no chance to escape, you can still stand on them and block punches, which might give them an opportunity to slip away while the boss kills you. *Keep in mind that you can still devastate the Boss by teaming with your Medic, even if you aren't invulnerable. The most important thing is to keep the Boss from reaching your medic - if you must die to save him, do. Vampire Scout Tips and Tricks: * You are useless on your own. Do not split up; stay together with other Vampire scouts and swarm the boss. * Just because you'll die easily doesn't mean you can't delay and annoy the boss. Bodyblock him and prevent him from making progress. * You and your undead brethren can swarm narrow spaces and prevent the Boss from easily chasing a teammate, either forcing him to punch through the swarm or find another way around. *Just like a Vampire Heavy, you can block punches from landing on teammates, but you will die instantly if you do so. *You are especially good at delaying and harassing the boss, especially because you MUST swarm him/her to live, due to the fact that you only have a bat. *You won't be able to double jump as a Vampire Scout, so you won't be able to jump over Hale's head to survive. * You're still good for scouting, even if you're undead. Tell your team where the boss is while you attack him.